


Muffins for the Mountain.

by Gelflings_in_a_Tardis



Series: Treats for Traveling [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Be nice to pregnant people, Being pregnant in Mountain full of dwarves can be hard, Dain is a smartass, Don't mess with a Mama Hobbits, Don't piss off a Vala, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwalin Loves Cookies, Dwalin can be a bit thick, Dwalin has to learn things the hard way, F/M, Female Bilbo, Not sure this is considered a gender swap, Thorin isn't sure what to do with a Hobbit Captain of the Guard, Yavanna mischief, breech birth, graphic birth, messy details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis/pseuds/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis
Summary: Things in Erebor were good. The Mountain was thriving and so was the Company. Yavanna decided it had been long enough since Bluebell and Dwalin had been blessed again. Plain speak the Vala was impatient of waiting for them to find the time to make like fauntlings.But things never go as smoothly as we plan them.And Dwalin can be just as insensitive as any other male when dealing with expectant females.Most being do not have a Goddess on their side to 'help' the males understand.Yavanna is sometimes too literal.





	1. Baking the batter.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancesinSapphireMoonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesinSapphireMoonlighting/gifts).



> Way back in Cookies for the Road DancesinSapphireMoonlighting gave me the great idea of a pregnancy swap but it didn't fit with my story at the time. My muse bunny finally hopped into my lap and Muffins was created.  
> I hope it doesn't disappoint as Dwalin learns his lesson.  
> I'm still having Hobbit pregnancies be between 8-9 months. Babies are like wizards; they arrive precisely when they mean to ;)

Erebor grew quickly and her first years were peaceful, productive and fruitful. Dwarrows returned to the Lonely Mountain in droves, all eager to help the kingdom grow to its former glory but with the knowledge to share their wealth.  
Bluebell drew the attention of many. Some had never seen a Hobbit before and a few scoffed at such a small being that held such status within the kingdom. Nori and the rest of the Company made sure that all new dwarves knew the story of Bluebell and how she saved their home AND their King.

Soon her tale had spread until dwarves and even Men were arriving already knowing about the little Hobbit that had saved the Mountain and Lake Town from the wrath of a dragon.

Said Hobbit wasn’t sure how she felt about the attention and her husband could tell you that he did not care for 80% of it. Males of all sorts sought her out not realizing she was wed to the Captain of the Guard. More than one had found themselves dangling over a walk with Dwalin’s large hand being the only thing saving them from a long drop. He appointed a small group of guards to follow her and their daughter whenever they could and Nori made sure to follow up any gossip he heard.

Life for Bluebell seemed to flow by as she and Dwalin raised Rosie with a combination of dwarven and Hobbit traditions, the little lass was loved immensely by her collective group of Uncles, one Aunt and two Cousins that helped her find mischief the minute she was able to walk. Dwalin had more than once resorted to threatening the Princes within an inch of their life after they had taken Rosie on one of their ‘adventures’ through the hidden passages only for them to get lost or end up down by the mines were no faunt should go. That only went so far until the little dwobbit fixed her Adad with big watery green eyes so like her mother’s and begged to be able to play with Fee and Kee.  
Thank _Mahal_ the adventures did not happen that often and they took full advantage of having the little lass out of their quarters as they practiced making a sibling for her.

{“Come now, wife give them some privacy!” Mahal laughed as he pulled Yavanna away from the cauldron. She relaxed into his hold with a laugh “I was doing something!”  
Mahal stilled near the hedgerow border before turning smiling eyes to her “Did you…? Are they…?”  
Yavanna beamed at him and the hedges shot up two feet around them “I did and they are. I figured it was time for Rosie to have a sibling or two.”  
Mahal’s mouth dropped “or two!”  
Yavanna chuckled “I do not know yet how the fruit will grow BUT Hobbits are known for having multiples.”    
Mahal grabbed her in a bear hug that lifted her feet from the grass “My lovely wife you do not know the blessing this will be for my children!”}

 

**Early December**

Bluebell felt the ‘quickening’ as she stirred muffin batter beside Bombur. The clatter of the wooden spoon bouncing off the granite counter seemed louder than it should have as flour covered hands covered her apron clad middle.

The brush of a butterfly’s wing came again and she giggled as she rubbed the small bump she had somehow missed before.

_How did I not realize I was pregnant?_

_Everything is so much calmer than last time! If there is the quickening I must already be close to 3 months gone._

_Anything would be calmed compared to an epic battle and then running from a spider riding monstrosity_ she mused as pressed on the firm, rounded part of her middle.

Her mother’s voice echoed up from the depths of her memory _when you are well fed you can miss the signs for quite a while._

_ Belladonna Baggins had helped her sister Mirabella deliver many faunts and saw expectant Hobbits when Mirabella was busy. Being her Mother’s daughter she should have seen the signs much sooner.  _

“Bluebell, Bluebell is everything alright?” Bombur called across the island where he was seasoning some roast for the Company dinner that night. His great red mustache twitched as she tried to find an answer without giving away her news; she wanted Dwalin to be the first to know this time.  
“Yes, oh yes I’m fine but can you get Brialla to finish the muffins for me? I just remembered something I need to do.”  
Bombur’s bushy eyebrows rose “Aye. Are ya sure everything is alright?”  
His question hung in the air as she was already out the door before he had finished. His bushy mustache bristled “Now what could have been so important for her to run out like that? That’s the closest to rude she’s ever been.”

 

Dwalin didn’t seem to be anywhere that he was supposed be! She had checked the main guard post and then all the little ones that ringed Erebor, she had looked in the training yard but none of the recruits had seen him since that morning and were glad for it. The patrols had not seen him and Varus, his second in the command showed her the roster where he wasn’t on patrol at all that day. He wasn’t in their rooms, or the Throne room, OR the Halls of Healing (thank Yavanna); Oin had informed her he had not seen her husband in a few days only the victims of his rigorous training.

A stop in the library to see her brother had reminded her that Dain was visiting from the Iron Hills and perhaps she should check Thorin’s office or study. Ori had chuckled at her disgust in forgetting that the red haired warrior was still in the Mountain.  
“Where is my niece anyways?” the scribe asked as he shelved some more of the books that his apprentices had repaired.  
“Amethyst is with Balin for lessons and then Kili is working on her archery after that.” She answered as she sipped the tea he gave her.  
“Is she actually interested in archery? How is she even old enough for any kind of lesson?” lamented Ori.  
Bluebell chuckled as she nibbled a biscuit “Come now Uncle Ori, she’s just shy of 7. She is more than ready to begin short lessons. And you know her Adad; he wants to her to learn a few weapons. She certainly has the energy for it all.”  
Ori cringed “It doesn’t seem right that she’s already almost 7! She should still be my wee pebble that wants cuddles and steals my yarn balls.”  
Bluebell patted his shoulder “I know, I know. I don’t want her to grow up either. Maybe we’ll get another chance for a wee pebble running around.” And with that she scooted out the door before Ori could even digest her comment.

 

Thoughts chased themselves through her mind as she searched for her husband.

_Will he be happy?_

_What if he’s not?_

_It can’t go like last time, right?_

_How should I tell him?_

_Alone_ she decided _I’ll tell him alone first so I can see how he’ll handle it and then we can tell everyone else._   

_Wait… Should I have a checkup before I tell him?_

Memories of her mother’s miscarriages when she was young floated up and she remembered the tears and blood.

_I need to be checked first. No point telling him if it’s going to end in sorrow. But will Oin even know what to look for? Last time I was under the care of Elves. Oh Yavanna why can’t there be elves in the Mountain right now? Because it’s almost winter that’s why._

  
Yavanna was listening.

  
“Oof excuse me! I’m so sorry. I completely wasn’t watching where I was going.” She exclaimed from her spot on the floor as her eyes landed on the being’s knee and traveled up to kind blue eyes and long blonde hair “Prince Legolas! I didn’t know you were in the Mountain.”  
The Mirkwood Prince smiled happily to see his favorite Hobbit as he knelt to help her to her feet. He held her small hand in his larger one for a second longer than was necessary before he raised a curious brow at her “its fine Mistress Bluebell, are you alright?”  
Eyes darted to take in the nosy nobles that walked around them and he bent low to whisper for her acute hearing alone “Is there somewhere we can speak Mistress Bluebell?”  
She blushed under his intense gaze before nodding and leading him to her quarters.

Legolas made her furniture look almost diminutive as he folded his tall frame into the chair she had made just for Gandalf. His keen eyes watched as she bustled about being the proper Hobbit hostess. She fixed up the tea tray and remembered his fondness for shortbread cookies made sure there were plenty on the tray as she slid it between them on the coffee table.  
Anxious green eyes met soft blue as they sipped tea from dainty tea cups. The soft creak of well made furniture and the crackles from the fireplace occupied the space where normally conversation would flow. Try as she might Bluebell could not bring herself to break the comforting sounds of home spell.

Legolas' soft baritone filled the silence that had settled between them as he set his tiny cup on the tray “You know why I wanted to speak with you privately don’t you?”  
Bluebell’s voice seemed to have fled her as she swallowed thickly so she nodded.

“You are with child.”

Hearing it said out loud made her eyes burn as she nodded again taking another sip of tea to ease the tightness in her throat and she nodded again not meeting his gaze any longer; a long fingered hand reached out to steady to shaking cup in hers.  
“Bluebell, what is the matter? Is this not a good thing? Will Dwalin not be happy?”  
With a soft soggy sounding laugh she dabbed at her eyes with a small hanky “Just nerves, honest. My- my mother had miscarriages after me and Rosie is almost 7. That’s a large gap between faunts for Hobbits, almost unheard of actually. It’s so hard to believe that I could actually be…”  
Legolas let out a bark of laughter “Oh there is no ‘could’ here. You are pregnant, Bluebell. With a healthy little one that will be here come spring.”

  
The cold stone under her feet didn't even register as Bluebell's heart sang. The tea with Legolas had helped put her worries at ease and the Prince had promised he would come back periodically to check on her throughout the winter. She knew she needed to tell Oin as well so the old Healer wouldn't think she didn't trust him with her care but that fell to the back of her mind as she neared Thorin's private quarters. Raised voices could be heard through the heavy oak door and at first she thought they were fighting but as she drew closer she could hear they were indeed singing drinking songs.   
Her soft knock at the big door silenced the singing until Dwalin swung it open, his nose as red as a strawberry and a crooked smile on his face.   
"It's only my wee wifey!" he bellowed pulling her into a bear hug that lifted her feet from the floor and filled her nose with the smell of the whiskey he'd been drinking. The atmosphere of the room was infectious and she found herself grinning as she greeted the others gathered in the room. Dain was in one of the arm chairs his cheeks almost as red as his hair, Thorin was trying to look kingly in the twin to Dain's seat but was failing as his hair kept falling into his eyes and drink, Balin seemed the most sober though he did have a snifter of amber liquid in one of his hands, Fili seemed just about checked out other than his occasionally shouting "I'm awake!". Dis was perched on the couch looking very put together if you ignored the slight swaying and glassy gaze, Nori was sitting in a shadowed corner and she couldn't tell if he was trying to be mysterious or hide that he too was tighter than a boiled owl.   
"What is going on? What are we celebrating?" she asked as Dwalin began trying to dance with her.   
"I'm getting married!" Dain crowed with a enormous grin, arms thrown wide in triumph "She's a spitfire of a Dam and she's already expecting my child. And you're all coming to the wedding in the Iron Hills."   
"I've already accepted for all of us" Thorin announced with an equally huge grin.   
Bluebell froze "What? When do we leave?"   
"In three weeks."   
_That would put me about 5 months along._  
Panic began to rise but she kept it from her voice "How long does it take to get to the Iron Hills?"   
Dain waved a hand dismissively "3 weeks there, 3 weeks back depending on the weather."   
The chatter faded to the back ground as Bluebell did the math  _Sweet Yavanna that means we wouldn't be back till close to my due date! I could give birth on the way home._  
The thought of giving birth outside was not one Bluebell wanted to repeat in an uncertain terms.   


Getting Dwalin home was no small feat and Bluebell ended up needing assistance from Dori to get him there. Dwalin was completely snookered and in a very merry mood despite the fact he couldn't put one foot in front of the other. Dori thankfully took the brunt of the bigger dwarf's weight as she helped maneuver them down the hall. Luckily she had caught Kili and Rosie was spending night with him so Bluebell could focus on pouring Dwalin into bed without much fuss.   
Dwalin was also apparently having some memory issues as he began to talk to Dori "Dori, hey Dori."   
Her brother sounded tired as he answered him "What Dwalin?"   
Dwalin's speech was sounding more slurred by the minute as she walked in front of them "Whos tha?"  
"That would be Bluebell."  
Dwalin "She's so pretty. Should I ask her out?"   
Dori snorted "She's your wife, you rock head."   
Awe colored Dwalin's voice and she felt her ears heat "Noooo. Really? She's mine? How dat happen?"   
She could tell Dori was trying to not laugh as she opened their door "I have no idea but she's yours."  
  
The big guard flopped into their great bed like he was boneless and they hadn't even gotten his massive boots off before he started snoring.   
"Thank you, **Nadad.** " she whispered as she walked Dori to the door.   
He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead "Of course **mizim.** Have a good night. Try not to be mad at Dwalin."  
She smiled up at him "I'm not mad at him. Good night." 

Sleep eluded where she laid in bed next to Dwalin; laying there her belly felt even bigger in the dark and she had no clue how she had missed the signs for so long. Her mind raced with the revelations of the evening and she redid the math more times than she'd care to admit before she conceded that unless she wanted to risk giving birth on the side of a road somewhere between here and the Iron Hills she couldn't make the trip. The decision hung over her head then of whether she should tell Dwalin and have him possibly miss the festivities or let him go and possibly surprise him with a baby when he returned.   
Thanks to her own wedding she knew that it wasn't just a ceremony and some food. Dwarves celebrated almost as hard as Hobbits and in some ways harder. The more important the people getting married the more that went on in the week leading up to the wedding. They had tournaments with wrestling, boulder tossing, sparring with dummy swords, archery contests if there were enough archers present, feasts throughout the week as well. She felt guilty at the thought of Dwalin missing all of that because of her.   
_You're having a baby. He would gladly miss anything to be there for the birth of his child_ a small voice chided her for her thoughts.   
_I'll tell him in the morning and plan it from there_ she decided.   


Morning dawned brightly through the special windows Dwalin had put in for her and the morning rays found her curled up sleeping in her arm chair.   
A warm hand on her cheek woke her and when she fluttered her eyes open Dwalin was crouching in front of her chair, dark circles ringing his silver eyes, braids fuzzy and his beard going in every direction.   
"Are you alright,  **thutrel?"  
**She nodded and stretched "Of course,  _Cariad."_  
Dark brows drew down into a disbelieving scowl " Are ya sure? I vaguely remember that you looked like you were searching for me last night. Is something wrong?"  
She sat up and took his large scarred hands in her smaller ones "No Dwalin nothing is wrong. There was just something I wanted to tell you. I-"  
A crash from behind them followed by Kili's voice made her jump right into Dwalin's arms before a small figure slammed into the pair "Mama, Adad! I'm hooome!"   
Kili's worried face appeared over the trio "I'm so sorry Bluebell. Amad has a wicked hangover so does Fili for that matter. Rosie kept insisting she wanted to come home since no one was feeling up to playing." he held up his hands in defeat.   
Bluebell wrapped her arms around her daughter's warm little body and peppered the face that was a perfect blend of her parentage with kisses "Oh it's alright Kili. We know what to do with such a wiggly little girl."  
"We TICKLE!" Dwalin roared as he dug fingers into Rosie's rib cage and arm pits until the little pebble squealed with laughter. Kili slipped from the room with a soft smile and went to find out what shape Thorin was in compared to his Mother and Brother. 

The opportunity to tell Dwalin didn't arise again till a week later!   
Bluebell was sure she was going to get an ulcer from the nerves waiting was causing her. First it was Thorin needing Dwalin to help him plan what they needed to travel, then Fili and Kili had sparring lessons, when she thought there was a window of opportunity to tell him Nori had turned up needing Dwalin for something clandestine. The words would be right on the tip of her tongue and then someone would pop up. She had an intense desire to make and hang a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on their door for 5 minutes but knew that would never work.   
So she kept herself busy with Rosie. They baked and she taught her daughter some more of her Grandmother's recipes, they read together in both Westron and Sindarin, and she walked her little blossom to lessons with her brother-in-law.   
Balin had a keen eye which shouldn't have surprised Bluebell but the snowy haired scholar always seemed to catch her off guard with his questions.   
"Everything alright Bluebell?" he asked softly one afternoon as they watched Rosie claim her seat beside Gimli and a few of Bombur's young ones.   
She tried to look nonchalant but had a feeling she'd failed when he stroked his beard "I'm fine, Balin. Why do you ask?"   
He looked down his long nose at her and smiled "There's just something different about you is all, my dear. Have you seen my brother lately?"   
"No" she huffed "He's been helping Thorin, and Nori, AND the Princes. I cannot seem to catch him alone for even two bleeding minutes!" she clapped hands over her mouth "I'm so sorry I don't know where that came from."   
"Oh I know how hard it can be to get anything done when everyone is so busy all the time. How about you bring Rosie to me this evening and you can surprise Dwalin with one of your delightful picnics while he's on duty?" Balin folded his hands over his pudgy tummy and looked pleased with himself.   
"Oh  **agnâtnadad** that's a lovely idea!"   
"Ah yes I do have those from time to time." 

Dusk found Bluebell carrying a basket full of goodies towards the wall where the new guard shack where Dwalin was posted. She had put on one of her best dresses in the shade of green Dwalin loved on her; doing the laces took a bit of doing and it was obvious at least to her that her middle was growing rounder.   
For once Dwalin was exactly where he was supposed to be and he looked thrilled to see her.   
"Bluebell! What a pleasant surprise but what are you doing here so late? Where is Rosie?" he took the heavy basket from her eyebrows rising at the weight.   
She brushed invisible dirt from the front of her dress "I wanted to spend some time with you. Lately getting anything more than a few minutes alone is impossible. Rosie is with your brother."  
Dwalin's eyebrows hiked to his tattooed scalp and he opened his mouth but she held up a hand to silence him "Balin offered. Actually all of this was his idea when I complained about getting some time alone to talk to you." 

Dwalin pulled the rough hewn chair out for Bluebell to sit opposite of him and cringed at the thought of her pretty dress snagging on the battered wood or worse her tender flesh. The furniture had seen better days as it dealt with the strain of multiple dwarrows all wearing various armor sitting in them, slamming into them or using them for weapons when the odd scuffle broke out.   
He still couldn't believe that she had carried that heavy basket all the way there just to spend sometime with him and eat. It had been clear there was something she wanted to talk to him about when Rosie had slammed into him that morning and he had tried to get some time with her but things just kept popping up.   
Everyone was excited about the trip to Iron Hills for Dain's wedding and the festivities that went along with it. He couldn't wait to take Bluebell and Rosie to see the wonder of Dain's kingdom.   
Bluebell went about setting all of the food out and his mouth watered at the sight of the sandwiches she had made, the salads she pulled from the wicker basket and the crowning glory was a plate of chocolate chip cookies.   
He noticed that she didn't dig in right away when she resumed her seat across from him and that was very unusual. Normally she could out eat him and dug in with gusto but now she sat there fidgeting and picking at her nails.   
"Bluebell what is the matter? Are you worried about the trip to the Iron Hills? It'll be perfectly safe. I'll protect you."

Dwalin words warmed her heart but she also felt a small pang of guilt that she couldn't explain at his words.  
A drink of lemonade cleared her throat and she met his beautiful silver eyes "I love you."   
A brilliant smile curled his lips, the same smile he got every time she told him I love you and it made her heart flutter.   
"I love you too. But that doesn't tell me what's on your mind, darling." he took a bite of sandwich.   
She nodded "It's just... I can't go to the Iron Hills."   
A coughing fit took him as he inhaled part of the bite and she rushed to pat him on the back with holding his glass up for him "Wha-what do you mean -ack- you c-can't go to the Iron Hills?" he wheezed.   
Creases appeared between her brows "I just don't it will be a good idea for me to travel that far."   
"Why not?" he pushed the plate away from him "Do you think I won't protect you and Rosie?"   
She planted her hands on her hips "Dwalin that's not it at all!"   
Muscles strained as he crossed his great arms across his chest "Then why? Why don't you want to make this trip? Do you not like Dain?"  
"That's not it. I-"   
"Or do you not want to meet new dwarrow?"  
Her voice rose in pitch "Seriously? Dwalin that's not it! It's because-"   
"Well if it's not Dain and not the other than you must think I can't protect you-" Dwalin's eyes were turning to the color of thunderheads and his voice was also rising.   
Bluebell's temper snapped and she stomped a hairy foot on the bare wooden floor ignoring the sting from her sole "Dammit Dwalin I'm PREGNANT!"   
The big warrior seemed to freeze and his eyes cleared to the color of mithril as he gaped at her.   
"What?" he squeaked. Gone was the baritone that shook others in their boots and in its place was a voice that sounded like it belonged to a much younger dwarf.   
Her tone softened "I'm pregnant Dwalin. I don't think my going on this trip is a good idea since you won't be returning till close to when the baby is due."  
"I-I- what?" he asked again staring at her with wide eyes and she almost took pity on him until "How?" slipped from his lips.   
"Honestly? How? Ya know what Dwalin we can speak of this again later. I'm going home." 

Dwalin watched her little figure stomp away and part of him wanted to run after her, the other part remembered what had happened the last time he did that.   
"Wow will you ever handle finding out you're going to be a father well?" came a familiar voice from the rafters.   
Big hands covered his face as groaned "Of course you'd be here for that. Hello Nori."   
His star haired brother in law dropped into the chair Bluebell had vacated and snatched a cookie "You cocked that one up almost as badly as when she told you about Rosie. Almost" he smirked.   
Dwalin banged his head against the table "I know, I know, I KNOW. And now I have to make it right."   
"That you do because you know as well as I do that pregnant Hobbits hold a grudge."

Making it right took the form of Dwalin showing up with a bouquet of snow drops, a book of dwarven history and some of Bombur's honey buns. She forgave him in due course and they celebrated with the Company that evening that they had been blessed by Mahal and Yavanna again.   
  
{Yavanna looked pleased with herself as they watched the dwarves praise her and her husband. Mahal stood beside her and laughed at his children's antics while praising them.   
"Well that went much better than last time." she declared.   
Nessa came twirling from out of nowhere "Yup! Nothing can go wrong now."   
Tulkas slapped a meaty hand to his forehead "And you just jinxed them."   
Vaire laughed from her loom "You have no idea."}  
  
  
"I honestly think it'll be fine for you to come with us." {Yavanna scowled at her husband "He did not just say that did he?"   
                                                                                     Mahal just shrugged and went back to watching the betting.}  
  
Bluebell looked up from where she was crocheting a baby hat "Really? How much do you want to bet that I'll end up giving birth on the side of the road?"   
Dwalin looked smug "50 gold pieces you don't double if you do."   
Bluebell looked thoughtful "You know I have no use for gold. How about 50 gold piece to you if I don't and if I do you have to double my gardening space on the terrace. I mean double the flower beds which means you'll be hauling a lot of dirt."   
A hand shake sealed the deal and Bluebell prayed that Dwalin was right for once and she would not be giving birth out in nature again.   
  
Oin had declared that he was too old for anymore gallivanting across the country side but he did send his apprentice Tyra who had midwife training as well from the Wandering Years. They both checked Bluebell over and gave them a clean bill of health for the trip but Oin also sent strict orders that Bluebell was not to be riding on a pony or even walking much. So Thorin and Dwalin got a covered wagon for her and whoever wanted to ride with her and they lined the back of it with pillows and cushions. By the time came for them to leave there was no doubting the little Hobbit was expecting and she was beginning to feel all the lovely aches that go along with it. Rosie bounced along excited about everything and talking a mile a minute. Fili, Balin and Dis were staying behind to manage Erebor while they sent their tidings with the group that made the trip.   
"Mama, do you think I can ride with Kee at some point?" Rosie fairly vibrated beside Bluebell on the seat of the wagon.   
"I suppose so, my blossom. We'll have to see how the terrain and weather are." 

Manwe smiled on them weather-wise and though the temperature was brisk it wasn't frigid and there was no wind trying to cut through everyone's clothing. The scenery was lovely and Bluebell did her best to admire it and enjoy what she was considering a 'walking holiday' despite the rampant motion sickness she had.   
She had tried pressure points like Tyra suggested, she nibbled bland bread and sipped ginger tea but found herself vomiting over the side of the wagon. The first week Tyra and Rosie had called a halt whenever her vomiting had gotten too violent and at first Dwalin and Thorin had been understanding, sympathetic even but when it didn't get better as they traveled she soon found herself on the end of scoffing.   
"We're not making any more unscheduled stops. You're just going to have to deal with it." Dwalin had informed her at dinner at the end of the week. She had nodded thankful he couldn't see the tears that crept out of the corner of her eyes.   
She still had not acclimated to the swaying of the wagon the next week and resorted to just lying in the back on her cushions with a bucket. Tyra did what she could think of to try and help ease Bluebell's discomfort but nothing helped with Dwalin and the others judging her.   
"How can you still be getting sick? You weren't like this with Rosie." Dwalin questioned her at a rest stop and she found herself snapping back "No I wasn't like this with Rosie because I was bit busy almost dying."   
Dwalin's eyes iced over and he stomped away towards Thorin and Bluebell climbed into the back of the wagon to snuggle with her sleeping daughter.   
 _I cannot believe he said that! I wish men could experience what it was like to be pregnant._

All hopes of the 3rd week getting any better were dashed upon the rocks they traveled over as the bouncing made her even sicker. Getting out of the wagon to use the restroom even became a chore and if she had hoped for help from a doting husband that was not to be found. Rosie took it upon her tiny self to help Bluebell with her hair, and she spent most of her time telling Bluebell silly stories to distract her from how wretched she felt. Tyra managed to convince the little dwobbit to take breaks and ride with her cousins but nothing Mother or Healer said would convince the little lass to ride with her Adad.   
  
Dwalin tried to not let it hurt his feelings when Rosie turned down his offers to ride on his pony with him but Mahal's balls it did hurt. His daughter was mad at him for the way him and Bluebell were getting on and he could not seem to get her to understand that it was just hormones talking in Bluebell. He was beginning to doubt she was that ill and probably just back there sleeping all the time.   
  
{"Did he not freaking learn last time?" Yavanna threw hands up in frustration at her husband. Mahal didn't know what to do other than shrug as he wife ranted to her sisters.   
"How can he think that she's back there sleeping? Can he not see that she is losing weight and the Healer is even a little worried!" Yavanna stomped her foot and mushrooms unfolded around her toes.   
"Most men don't understand how hard it is to be carrying a child. Dwarves even less than others since their birth rate is still fairly low." Este pointed out.}  
  
Bluebell held onto the side of the wagon and retched till nothing but bile burned her throat; tears stung her eyes and she found herself sobbing between boughts of heaving. A cool cloth covered her forehead and she sagged into it as everything seemed to subside.   
A cup of water appeared in her view and she accepted it gratefully to rinse out her mouth.   
"Thank you... Dwalin?" she squinted up at her husband.   
"Aye" his brows drew together "Who did you think it was?"   
She shook her head limp curls bouncing "I don't know. Just wasn't expecting you."   
His voice took on a strange tone "I see. Well I came to tell you we're an hour from the Halls of Gror. I thought you might want to fix how you look." He walked away without another word and all she could do was stare after him before her eyes had filled with tears.   
  
{"He did not just say that! Let me get my hands on him!" Nessa lunged towards Dwalin's retreating form and her husband was the only thing that saved her from tipping over the entire works.   
Tulkas flipped his squirming wife over his shoulder "I'm starting to think that Dwalin is going to need another intervention like when you stole his voice."  
Yavanna began to tap a long pointed finger against her lips as she watched Bluebell climb into the wagon.}   
  
Bluebell managed to push her hair up into a elegant bun with her marriage braid and family braid swinging free. Tyra helped her fix her clothing the best she could and then she spent the rest of the wagon ride with her eyes closed listening to the voices outside the wagon. Despite the vomiting her belly was as prominent as ever resembling pumpkin to Rosie. She loved to touch it while Bluebell was lying down, she sang to it, talked to the baby and giggled nonstop when the little one decided to roll or kick in response to her. It eased a knot in Bluebell's chest to see her eldest so excited about her coming sibling. 

Dain Ironfoot and a small group stood at the Red Gates to greet Thorin and his party.   
It was impressive but Bluebell couldn't help but think Erebor was more so. She waited in line with rest for introductions and praised Rosie for holding still for so long as the titles drew on. Dwalin took his place beside them right before they reached Dain and she tried not to cringe as they smashed their foreheads together. There was a pretty dwarrowdam standing beside Dain with the barest trace of a belly disturbing the line of her heavy dress and she was smiling at everyone until her eyes landed on them.   
"Dagny this is Dwalin, Son of Fundin, Protector of Erebor, member of Thorin's original Company that reclaimed the Mountain. Why Dwalin you didn't tell me your wife was expecting!" Dain boomed drawing the attention to everyone.   
Dwalin rubbed a hand over his bald head "I didn't know when you were in Erebor last."   
Dain slapped him on the back "Well congratulations! Dagny this is Dwalin's One and wife Bluebell Baggins of the Shire, Mountain Mother, Savior of Erebor, Dragon Riddler and this little pebble is Amethyst Rose, daughter of Dwalin, First daughter born in the Mountain."   
Dagny's eyes were cold as she shook their hands and told them welcome before she turned to whisper something in Dain's ear that made the lord give his bride a dirty look while he responded in khuzdul " **we'll see."**

Bluebell could barely keep her eyes open as she sank into the soft bed and it was sometime before she could escape Irmo's grasp. It took her a moment to remember that they were in the Iron Hills and not back home in Erebor; groaning softly as she stretched she realized what had awoken her. There was a note on the night stand propped against her candle holder.   
 _Mistress Baggins  
_ _It has been a request of the Lady Dagny that you take this evening to rest and  
not attend the dance that is taking place to celebrate the Lady's upcoming wedding to Lord Dain.   
_ _We hope that you and your daughter will join us in the morning for brunch before we begin  
another day of festivities.  
_ _Sincerely, Lady Gunilla._

The others were all sitting in the common room that linked everyone when she went stomping in. Dwalin looked up from where he was sharpening Grasper and looked like he almost cringed. Anger bubbled up inside her "Dwalin, a word, please."   
She waited on the bed for him to decide to slowly walk into the room but he didn't shut the door behind him.   
"Did you know about this?" she handed the note him. He didn't even look at it and that's when she realized he knew and had probably delivered it.   
He just stood there looking uncomfortable and she found herself angry, angry at him for getting her to come with when she wanted to stay behind in Erebor, angry at how she felt, angry at this note some self important twit sent her. Just absolutely fed up with the lot and her husband, the one that is supposed to have her back was going to get it first.   
"You did know! Why aren't you saying anything? I've been insulted" she found herself shouting and it felt good "And you don't seem to give a damn!"  
Dwalin had been staring at his feet until she said he didn't give a damn "Now wait a minute Bluebell. I never said I didn't care."   
"You haven't said anything! How am I supposed to know that you care?" she hurled back.   
He glowered at her "Did you ever think I might agree with the note? You need to rest! Even if you did rest the entire way here."   
Ice water ran down her spine "Excuse me?" she hissed "You agree with her? You think I rested the whole way here? When was I resting Dwalin? When I was vomiting while the wagon was moving or was it when I was throwing up at every rest stop? OH or how about every night before bed when I would heave my guts out while you were no where to be found."   
Dwalin drew to his full height "Oh it was not that bad. I had better things to worry about."   
A calm settled over her "Not that bad? Better things to worry about than your every day vomiting pregnant wife? I wish you could experience even a portion of what it feels like to be pregnant, you- you bleeding clot head!"   
"I would handle being pregnant better than you do!" he shouted back.   
"Get out." she stalked to the wardrobe and began to pile his clothes in her arms.   
"What are you doing? Where are you going with my clothes!" he shouted following her to the door as she stomped into the sitting room where she dropped everything in a heap.   
"You're not sleeping in the same bed as me tonight or tomorrow night for that matter. Find somewhere else to sleep and get the fuck out of _my_ room."   
 

Dwalin didn't know what to do. Everything had spiraled out of control so fast he couldn't even tell where he went wrong as he stood there staring at the pile of his clothing. Kili made a great show of getting Rosie involved in a game of checkers, Gloin was trying to read a book upside down and Tyra was knocking softly on the bedroom door where Bluebell was.   
Thorin looked up at him and shook his head "You fucked that up royally. You can sleep in my room."   
  
{Yavanna clapped her hands "I know what to do!" she bounced on her toes and ivy sprang forth to wrap around whatever wasn't moving.   
"Honestly again with ivy?" groused Irmo from where he lounged in the shade as he pulled the vines from his legs.   
"What's that, Sister?" asked Varda.   
Yavanna's grin took on a wicked twist and her green eyes glittered "I'm going to have them switch bodies."   
Mahal froze where he was braiding his beard "What? You mean..."   
She nodded blond locks bouncing "Yup I'm going to put Dwalin in Bluebell's body so he can feel what it's like to be pregnant and well Bluebell has to go somewhere so why not Dwalin's body?"   
Nessa leaped across a shrub "That is a fantastic idea! For how long?"   
It was Mahal's turn to grin wickedly "I'd say until birth. That's not too far off is it?"   
Este shook her head "No hopefully they'll make it back to Erebor before but it'll be just barely. Any delays and it'll happen on the road."}

Dwalin was intent on drinking his feelings that night as others celebrated around him. He made sure to keep an eye on Rosie as she danced with Kili or Gloin but other than that he sat there and drank ale after ale. Wine was brought out and he soon began to make his way thru cask after cask.   
Everything became a blur and the last thing he remembered was Thorin pouring him into his bed with a disgusted shake of his head.   
 _I'm sure everything will be better in the morning_ he thought before he slipped into unconsciousness. 

One of the last places Dwalin ever thought he would be again was the Gardens of Lorien yet there he stood before Mahal and Yavanna. They had a disapproving look on their faces that reminded him of his parents when he did wrong as a youngling. Mahal's voice boomed to fill the glade and Dwalin felt it in his very bones "Dwalin, Son of Fundin do you know why you're here?"   
Dwalin shook his head as Yavanna gave him a withering look and he felt immensely stupid "It has to do with Bluebell, doesn't it?"   
"You know it does" Yavanna growled before Mahal silenced her with a hand on her arm.   
"We have decided that you must have forgotten the lesson from when you lost your voice. This time you will understand how Bluebell feels on an intimate level. Do not waste this lesson, my child." Mahal rumbled before Yavanna waved her hand and they vanished in sunlight and leaves. 

When Dwalin awoke he felt odd, more than odd he felt weird and heavy. There was movement in his abdomen that he had never felt before and more importantly he was hungry but at the top of the list he had to pee. Maneuvering out of the bed was more difficult than he remembered it ever being; something was limiting his flexibility at the waist and throwing off his balance. Everything seemed a lot taller as he made his way to bathing room and it took a minute to realize he was barefoot! There was only one lone candle lit as he reached the toilet. He discovered that he was wearing a dress and once under said dress his dick was gone!   
A very unmasculine shout erupted from him as he stumbled to the mirror only to find Bluebell's face looking back at him.   
 _"You will learn how Bluebell feels on an intimate level."_  
He slammed a hand against the mirror "You never said like this! Mahal how long will this last?"   
A voice that sounded like a rock slide came from everywhere yet nowhere answered him "Until you learn the plight of pregnant females or you see how it all ends."  
ice formed in his veins "How it ends? It ends in giving birth! You cannot mean for me to go through child birth."   
The smell of flowers and sunshine answered him "Oh but we do Son of Fundin."   
"Fuck me."   
  
Waking for Bluebell was almost as shocking for when she opened her eyes nothing hurt, there was no baby movement and for the first time in months she had not woke up needing to pee. She felt lighter than she had in months, also a bit taller, and there was a strange tightness in her trousers.   
Wait a minute trousers? She didn't go to sleep in trousers. Running a hand down she learned her breasts were gone, she had hair on her belly and oh sweet Yavanna she had an erection!


	2. Ding baby cakes time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin gets to discover all the awesomeness of last trimester pregnancy. Bluebell has to adapt to hiding that she's in Dwalin's body and Thorin cannot believe this is happening.
> 
> Edited on 01/10/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flowed faster than I was expecting and hopefully I caught all the errors that I might have typing while distracted. Please let me know what you all think!  
> I totally did what I think any female would do if they woke up and found themselves with a fully functional penis. I touched it hahaha

Bluebell wrapped a hand around her penis... _her penis_.  _Well there is not something she had ever thought to say or think.  
  
_The feeling was intense and made her balls feel tight. Fingers caressed her testicles and the feeling was so unusual. She had assumed that would be like touching her breasts but it wasn't. Slowly carefully she slid her hand up till she covered the head and then pushed it back down pulling the skin away from the tip and creating delicious friction that made everything down there feel hot, heavy and tight all at once. The glide of her foreskin over the shaft and how it felt to tighten her grip just a touch when she got to her head had her gasping softly as she quickened her movements. Her balls were feeling tighter and tighter but in a different way than when she was on the verge of orgasm as a female. A memory of her and Dwalin having sex in their bath sent a shock down her spine and her balls clenched tightly as she came spilling hot cum down her hand and on to her belly.   
There was just enough light for her to survey her hand and she grimaced at the stretchy white strings of seed webbing her fingers.   
_Well there is one thing I'm thankful for... easy clean up when I masturbate as a female._  
There was a brief thought of licking her fingers clean but she couldn't bring herself to do it instead choosing to clean up in the bathing room attached to hers.   
  
A soft shout had her darting across the sitting area and throwing the door open to her room. She quickly shut it behind her and crossed silently to the bathroom careful to not wake Rosie where she slept at the foot of the bed. It was a new experience looking at herself from someone elses eyes; she looked like hell.   
Dwalin was not handling this switch at all well from the way he was hyperventilating with tears streaming down his/her cheeks.   
"Dwalin?" she whispered so as not to scare him. She knew there was no way he'd be used to her sensitive hearing yet.   
He- she spun around and immediately turned green and turned again to vomit in the sink. Slowly she stepped up behind him and held his hair back while he finished gagging and spitting.   
"Better?" she asked softly and waited till he nodded before she stepped back.   
He seemed to be gathering his thoughts so she perched on the edge of the bath tub and waited. Minutes seemed to flow into each other and she began to take inventory of her new body, the pierced nipples were intriguing, the height was very odd, small feet even stranger; she had no idea how she was going to wear his boots later on, it was all very intriguing and she began planning how she was going to write about it all when Dwalin finally made a noise.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
He drew up to his considerably smaller height "Did you have anything to do with this?"   
Laughter burst from her lips and continued as she neared the edge of hysterical "Me?" she gasped "How in the blue blazes could I do this?"   
A wounded look sobered some of her humor "Oh no I think this was all your own doings. Again."   
A pretty pink blush stole over her features and she knew she'd hit the nail on the head.   
"So what did you do that caused Yavanna to switch us?" she crossed her legs trying to be careful of her testicles while Dwalin looked everywhere but at her.   
He coughed and pushed some curls off of his forehead "It uh might have had something to do with how I was behaving... again."   
She snorted and it sounded so different in his pitch "Ya don't say" he shot her a dirty look while he fought with the curls "What did they say this time?"   
He cleared his throat and she realized that with her pitch it sounded very similar to a kitten with a hairball; it was honestly adorable but she wasn't about to say that. He was having a hard enough time with things and being called cute wouldn't help.    
"Mahal and Yavanna told me that due to my insensitive treatment of you and I'm paraphrasing I should understand how you feel on an intimate level."   
"Oh my" she muttered bringing a hand up to her bearded cheek "For how long."   
He looked very uncomfortable tracing a crack in the stone floor with a hairy toe "That's the umm tricky part. It's either until I learn and understand the plight of pregnant females or until the natural end to pregnancy."   
"Mahal's balls tell me you're joking!" she cackled slapping a meaty thigh "we're stuck like this until you either learn to be more understanding or _you_ give birth" she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes "well thank Yavanna for that last part or you'd be a woman forever."   
He slapped a hand against the wall and ruined the effect by immediately shaking it in pain "Dammit Bluebell this isn't funny!"   
She stood up, towering over him and smiled "Oh yes it is. This is something I'm pretty sure every female of every species has dreamed of at least once. You are going to get to find out the misery that is end stage pregnancy and if you cannot find a way to be better understanding about it you are going to have to endure the mind bending pain that is child birth."   
His little hobbit features paled as he looked up at her "I don't know if I can do this."   
Her heart gave a small twinge and she laid a hand on the round protrusion that was his belly feeling the child stir inside "You can and you will. I will help you as much as I can unlike how you treated me on the way here. You can think of this as one of the most important things you will ever do."   
  
Dwalin stared up into his own face and felt tears threatening again. Bluebell was being so... well Bluebell.  
He knew that he hadn't been as understanding as he should have and he ignored her misery for most of the journey yet here she was comforting him and telling him everything would be alright. He honestly wasn't sure he deserved that kind of sympathy right now but there she was willing to give it.   
He dashed a hand across his eyes "What is with crying over everything?" he wailed as the tears continued to come.   
Bluebell hugged him "That's just one of the perks of being pregnant."  
"Fantastic" he sniffled against her tunic.   
A strong arm around his shoulders turned him and guided him slowly back to bed where she slipped in beside him and Rosie slept unaware. He was pleased to find that they still fit together like puzzle pieces and the sound of her heartbeat soothed his frazzled nerves. With a sigh he snuggled in closer and she gave him a light squeeze.   
"This is lovely." he whispered running a hand across the expanse of her chest "I can't remember the last time we laid like this."   
A soft sound echoed in the chest under his ear "I wanted this so badly on the trip here but I was afraid to ask."   
Pain bloomed in his chest at her confession and he hugged her tighter in return "You could have said something."   
A grating sound that he recognized was a dry chuckle rumbled under his ear "No."   
And with that they let silence wrap around them in the dim candle light and Dwalin let his thoughts consume him as he thought back to how he had behaved even before they left Erebor.   
_Was I really such a bastard that she couldn't ask me for something as simple as holding her in the night?  
  
_A new voice, very feminine sounding and soft answered him with a question of it's own  _where did you sleep Son of Fundin instead of with your wife?_  
  
_Well I was on watch and then scouting and and I slept by Thorin and the lads_  it sounded weak even to him and guilt felt hot in his stomach.

"We should tell Thorin at least what has happened." Bluebell told him as she helped him pull a dress over his head.  
He grimaced as he pulled the laces on the bodice tight cupping his large breasts "How do you deal with these things? They are so sore!"   
"Just another perk of pregnancy; They'll hurt right up till you deliver." she chirped.  
He dropped onto the bed with a groan rubbing his lower back "Just great. I thought pregnancy was supposed to be a happy time. I mean that's what I've always heard you women say 'it's so beautiful, it's so natural, I feel amazing!" he scowled up at her.   
"We lie mostly" she shrugged "Of course it's amazing and obviously natural. It's empowering knowing we're doing something you males cannot but it's also bloody draining, your feet and hands swell, your back and hips ache something fierce and don't get me started on peeing so often you might as well sleep in the bathroom or being able to smell _everything_. But we are not going to tell first time Mothers any of that! If we did no one would have children ever again."  
Flopping backwards he rubbed hands over his mound of belly with a grunt "Does this thing ever sleep? I swear its moving constantly and seems have a vendetta against my bladder."   
"IT is not a thing. It is our child that was made in love." she chided him lightly "Now let's go speak to Thorin."   
He was so quiet she thought he had fallen asleep until she reached the door "Bluebell."   
"Yes?"   
"I'm stuck." 

  
Thorin stared at the pair in front of him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, yell or call bullshit on them pulling a bad prank. But the more he looked at them he could see the subtle differences. Dwalin or Dwalin in Bluebell's body was sitting in the arm chair across from him legs spread so wide he could almost see her knickers and a darker scowl he had never seen on the Hobbit's face. Bluebell in Dwalin's body was leaning lightly against the closed door and he swore it looked like she was trying to twitch her ears. His best friend had never looked cleaner or more put together even his beard was brushed!   
"You cannot be serious. Now of all times you had to piss off the Vala again? Did you not learn from the last time?"   
Blue-Dwalin grimaced and rubbed his mound of belly "Apparently not. Yavanna and Mahal both agreed on this punishment."   
Thorin began to pace raking a hand through his dark locks turning to face Bluebell "You had nothing to do with this?"   
She threw up her massive hands in a very unDwalin like show of frustration "How could I? How would I? Do you seriously think I have any way to contact Yavanna?"   
Thorin flapped a ringed hand "Right, right well all I can say is that Dwalin cannot leave this room. There is no way he can pass for Bluebell but Bluebell do you think you can pass for Dwalin? I cannot walk around without my body guard."   
Bluebell straightened from the door, clasped massive metal covered hands in front of her and darkened her expression. She looked exactly like Dwalin did every day.   
"What about talking?"   
She dropped it back to his normal register "Thorin I don't think this is a good idea. Should we tell the others or would it be a security risk?"   
"Blow me she sounds just like you!" Thorin laughed looking at Dwalin who was still wearing a very unBluebell like expression.   
He pushed himself to his feet and began to pace "I don't know Thorin. Do you think this is a wise idea?"   
"I can protect him, Dwalin." Bluebell stated from her spot by the door.   
Thorin had an odd expression on his face with his mouth twisted into a odd grimace and his eyes were watering as he watched the pregnant Hobbit pace his room.  
Finally Dwalin couldn't take it anymore and stomped a hairy foot at the king "What is the matter with you? Are you having a fit?"   
"YOU WADDLE!" Thorin roared laughing so hard he had to hold his ribs.   
Dwalin's face turned the color of a tomato "I most certainly do not!" he stomped to the window.   
"Sweet peas you do!" Bluebell giggled and her peals of laughter joined Thorin's.   
Dwalin did what any pregnant hobbit would do and promptly burst into tears.   
  
Today was the day of the Tournament and Bluebell had never been so thankful that Dwalin wasn't allowed to compete in something. Her post behind Thorin while they watched the others do shot put and boulder tossing had a nice vantage point. For once she could see everything without needing a stool or something to stand on. Dain and Thorin had been casually placing bets on the athletes and discussing things the Bluebell had no interest in whatsoever so she had taken to surveying the surrounding crowds for anyone suspicious. She was attempting to remember everything Dwalin had told her about spotting thieves and assassins in crowds when Dain's voice broke his train of thought.   
"So Dwalin where is your wife?" Dain looked up at him with a smile while Dagny sat to the side and sneered.   
"Oh she wasn't feeling well. Lots of lower back pain and just a bit emotionally drained." 

_Emotionally drained was putting it lightly. It had taken lengthy apologies from both her and Thorin to quiet Dwalin’s tears along with a pot of chamomile tea and some cookies. He had finally forgiven them after he had ate half the plate of cookies and they had promised to not mention the waddle ever again… even after they switched back._

Dain nodded "Ah yes, my first wife went through that when she pregnant with Thorin. How much longer does Bluebell have to go?"   
Bluebell thought quickly "A little over a month. Hopefully she'll make it till we return to Erebor."   
"Why are we even talking about the pregnant  **Sharbragân?"** Dagny curled her lip with distaste after her question.   
Bluebell couldn't remember exactly what **Sharbragan** meant but she knew it was an insult and she gave the future lady a very dark look.   
Thorin came to her defense "I will not have you speak of the Mountain Mother like that. She saved my people and myself more than I even like to admit. I hold her in very high regard and will not tolerate anyone speaking of her like that." Thorin stood "Dain I suggest you speak to your future wife about keeping a civil tongue in her head or she's going to start a war before you're even married."   
  
  
The walk away from the tournament was quiet as she let Thorin set the pace his words racing through her mind. Never had she heard someone defend her so fiercely and the urge to hug him was so strong she stuffed her hands into her pockets.   
Grey stone flowed by and she dropped her guard as she finally spoke "Thank you."   
Thorin's head snapped up to look at her "For what?"   
"For defending me to Dagny. I didn't realize her issue was my being a Hobbit."   
The king shrugged and gave her a half smile "She's ignorant. Why wouldn’t I defend you when I owe you my life?"  
Bluebell’s response was just to shrug and give him an unDwalin-like smile.

  
Thorin was mulling over their short conversation when he noticed Bluebell doing an odd step with a strange expression on her face.  
“What is wrong with you? You look ridiculous walking like that.”  
She turned bright red and attempted to walk normally again only to grimace and stop. He shot glances all around them before he pulled her into the open door in front of them. Turned out it was a broom closet but it would work for this.  
“Bluebell what is going on?”  
He watched the blush creep over her tattooed scalp and she mumbled something into her beard that sounded like it had something to do with her _cock_.  
“What? Honestly you can tell me anything for Mahal’s sake I’ve seen Dwalin naked a million times.”  
She chewed on her lip before blurting out “How on earth do you walk with an erection?”

  
  
Bluebell thanked Yavanna that the days after that stayed uneventful and for the most part Dagny was not part of their meetings with Dain. They had thought they had almost managed to keep Dwalin hidden until Dain dropped the bomb that he expected to see all of Thorin's entourage at his wedding the next day.   
"But cousin what if Bluebell is just not feeling up to it?"   
Dain shook his head "Bluebell is not rude and I know she will want to be amongst the well-wishers for my wedding."   
The heavy door slammed open to Dain's office and Dagny stormed in brown hair and beard flying every which way.   
"I told you I DO NOT WANT THAT PREGNANT HOBBIT AT MY WEDDING!" she shrieked slamming her hands down on the stone table.  
"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION AND SHE'LL RUIN IT!" she sobbed her hands bunching the fabric of her gown "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?"

In that moment Bluebell felt sympathy for the pregnant Dwarf and forgot that she wasn't in her usual body as she placed what she felt was a sympathetic hand on the crying female's shoulder. She thought to help calm the female perhaps even offer a comforting shoulder Instead in movement faster than even Bluebell could manage as a much smaller being Dagny whirled around and sank a dagger into her thigh!

  
  
Dwalin was going to go stir crazy.

He wasn't sure what but his warrior's gut was telling him something was going to happen; it felt like the babe in his belly even knew it as it kicked and rolled no matter what he was doing. He tried to do some stretches which the ones he could manage did help with pain in his spine and hips, he tried reading but after reading the same sentence ten times he tossed the book to the side. Rosie challenged him to a game of checkers and he worked on maintaining his Bluebell composure. They had decided to not tell their daughter what had happened for fear of her slipping up and telling someone.

It was good for him to work on being patient and calm for a change instead of his skull busting self.

The time spent with Rosie was nice and opened his eyes to a new side of his child that he didn't get to see. He knew she was smart and was learning to be a fine little warrior in their training sessions but he was also learning that she was funny and very sweet. Rosie brought him snacks and tea how Bluebell liked it, would talk and rub his belly, and wasn't very happy with her Adad.  
The fact that his daughter had noticed his dismissive attitude on the way to the Iron Hills was like a needle in his heart and he realized he was owed Rosie an apology once he was himself. A loud crash had him leaping to his feet, protruding belly upsetting the checker board sending colored discs flying. He cursed the fact that he had gotten lax in carrying a blade on his person at all time but it was hard to hide one in a dress!

"Adad! Uncle Thorin what happened?"

Rosie's cry froze him in his tracks and stopped him chiding himself; his heart skipped a beat as he focused on Bluebell limping into the living room with an arm over Thorin's shoulder and one over Kili's. A splash of color drew his eyes south and sparkled danced in the corners of his vision at the sight of a red stain spreading across a blue piece of fabric bound around her thigh.

Faster than he had managed to move on such large feet before had him across the room and helping the royals maneuver Bluebell to the closest arm chair equipped with a foot rest.

"Thorin what in Mahal's name happened? I thought you were just going to a simple meeting with Dain!" he cringed at the screech that came from him as he began to pull daggers from Bluebell's clothes so that she could sit more comfortably.

Thorin shook his head and opened his mouth only for Kili's excited voice to answer him "It was absolutely crazy, Bluebell! We were just finishing up speaking to Dain about some contracts between our halls when he began insisting you come to the wedding tomorrow despite how under the weather you've been. When like a whirlwind Dagny comes storming into the room screaming at Dain for not listening to her and how she doesn't want you there because you'll take all the attention from her. She looked like a mad woman with her beard flying and her hair unbraided, howling like a wraith while Dain just sat there. I think Dwalin was just trying to calm her and he put a hand on her shoulder. Before Uncle or I could blink that lunatic spun around and stabbed him in the leg!" Kili's eyes were wide with shock as he continued "We all just froze for a minute like I couldn't believe that just happened and then Dwalin let out a roar of pain before being a total idiot and pulling the dagger of his thigh. Dain ordered Dagny arrested for assaulting a member of a visiting royal entourage and needless to say I do not think they will be getting married any time soon." 

Dwalin had to steady himself with a hand on Bluebell's broad shoulder and she patted it before smiling up at him. If he hadn't known better he would think she was in no pain at all but he knew how she could mask the hurt and he was not fooled. Tyra came bustling in from the kitchen with a tray full of implements and a steaming kettle.  
"I'm fine, darling. I swear" Bluebell squeezed his hand before looking at the healer who was brandishing scissors at her and a scolding look.

Dwalin wanted to believe her and he tried to stay by her side like the rock she had been for him so many times but when Tyra cut away the bloodied material exposing the wicked looking wound he felt his stomach rebel.

{Yavanna watched Dwalin struggle with his emotions and try to compose himself after he had been violently ill. She couldn't help but feel just a little bit satisfied that he was experiencing even a minuscule amount of what Bluebell lived with every day.  
"Think he's learning anything?" Varda asked from her resting place in the shade.  
Yavanna nodded smiling softly and the trees above the lounging Valar grew fruit to dangle enticingly.  
"He's learning pregnant females be crazy!" boomed Tulkas while slapping a meaty thigh.}  
  
Evening found Bluebell stitched up and reclining in bed with Dwalin alternating between fussing at her and pacing the room. Rosie had decided to sleep in Thorin's room when it became apparent her Mum was in a state.   
Tyra had stitched the wound quickly and almost painlessly all while lecturing her that she should have left the dagger in until they got back to the room. Bluebell had apologized that she had acted on instinct. Once the healer was done lecturing her Dwalin had started in calling her an idiot of pulling it out and then had turned to shout at Thorin and Kili for not stopping her.   
Bluebell had calmed him down by stating that she was tired but it was obvious that he was still stewing and she knew the minute she opened her mouth he would start up again.   
She watched Dwalin pace all while muttering under his breath and rubbing his lower back.   
"Are you alright, _Cariad_?"   
Dwalin spun to face her, curls wild "I'm fine! Other than being married to a clot head!"   
Bluebell shifted to sit straighter "How am I a clot head?"   
"For getting stabbed!"   
Bluebell prided herself on not having a short temper but she could feel it running thin "What?"   
Dwalin planted his hands on rounded hips "How could you go and get yourself stabbed like that? Do you not care what happens to you? What about Rosie and the baby?"   
"Are you kidding right now?" Bluebell swung her feet to the floor ignoring the sting of moving her leg.   
  
{"Is he seriously yelling at her for getting stabbed when he used to run headlong into danger at a whim?" Nessa asked looking up at Mahal.  
The creator of the dwarves pressed a hand to his brow "it would appear so."}  
  
Dwalin could see that Bluebell was bordering on angry and just could not stop himself. She had scared him so bad earlier being carried in bleeding and brought to light feelings that he had never considered. The boot was on the other foot so to speak and he did not like it one bit.   
"No I'm not _kidding_. That was reckless and irresponsible!" his voice rose an octave and he looked away to study the stone work on the wall.   
Bluebell ran a hand threw her beard with a sigh "I was trying to comfort her. I understood where she was coming from in a sense. She just wanted someone to listen to her, even if she was being bat shit crazy. How was I supposed to know she was going to stab me?"  
"That's why you don't touch anyone!" he shouted.   
"I know!" she roared at him "You've only mentioned that about a hundred times since I came back bleeding. When are you going to understand that I'm not made of stone like some people?"   
He froze, her roar of anger carried a lot more emotion that he had been expecting. Much to his dismay tears began to burn the corner of his eyes as he stared at Bluebell whose eyes were alight now with a fire he'd provoked. As much as he wanted to retort something snide he couldn't seem to find the words and he had a new little voice whispering to _"keep quiet_ " in the back of his mind.   
Bluebell rose from the bed holding on to the bed post to keep the weight off her injured leg, silver gaze still pinning him to the spot.   
"I love you" her deep voice rumbled "and I love our life together but there are times when I really don't like you."   
Pain stole his breath away but she continued speaking as if she couldn't stopper the words any longer "I am not a dwarf. I am Hobbit!" she stomped her foot "We are loving, physical creatures; we _crave_ touches, hugs, physical contact and need our family around. We are open with our affection and emotions. I am not some cold dwarrowdam that barely shows any emotion and when she does she's deemed 'crazy' or 'unstable'."   
The feeling of a candle fluttering to life was beginning in his brain and the pain he felt was subsiding as he listened to her for what felt like the first time.   
"Many times when I've needed you to listen to me either you don't have time or you dismiss my feelings as unnecessary. This afternoon you got a taste of what it's like to be me these past seven years. Whenever you've been drug home bleeding or Balin has had to come get me when you've been in hurt in some accident have you ever thought about me? When I tried in the beginning to tell you how badly you scared me you dismissed it! Told me that it was part of being a dwarf and it shouldn't bother me!"   
It was strange seeing himself on the verge of tears and Dwalin could only to think to apologize.  
"I'm sorry Bluebell. I had no idea this is how you felt. I swear I didn't mean to dismiss you like that."   
Bluebell limped towards the door "Yes you did. If this hadn't happened you would still dismiss me. Just like you dismissed me the entire way here and for most of our stay." She opened the door and turned to look back at him "You should get some sleep. Thorin wants to leave as soon as he gets word from Dain on what is going on with Dagny."   
  
Dwalin lay in bed and starred at the canopy while memories danced before his minds eye.   
All the times he had gotten injured whether training, on patrol, or stopping someone from attacking Thorin or the Princes ran before him and each time he could see Bluebell on the sideline; sometimes with Rosie in her arms or on her hip other times she'd be tearfully clutching a hanky or the hand of Balin while she watched Oin tend to him. Afterwards she'd always be by his bedside caring for him, fluffing his pillows, and always touching him. Shame burned as he watched himself shrug her off, tell her to stop or just straight up ignore her. He had missed the hurt on her face every time, missed her holding Rosie a little tighter or hugging Kili, missed her retreating in on herself just a little bit more each time. The words she had mentioned danced on repeat about how scared she was for him, how much she cared for him, or even how badly he had scared her that time, and he heard his response "it's part of being a warrior and a dwarf. Don't let it bother you, dear, look how it doesn't bother Dis." and "Why is this bothering you still? Its part of life for a dwarf, it's fine."  
_How could I have treated her like that for so long? She's a hobbit not a dwarf. When did I forget that? No wonder she's been so angry with me for so long. My poor Thutrel... Sweet Yavanna when was the last time I called her that?_  
  
Sleep claimed him at some point but it wasn't a fitful sleep as his back started pulling something fierce. Far too soon he was awoken by Bluebell telling him they needed to start packing; Thorin wanted to leave in two hours. 

  
_Bluebell was right... this wagon is the devil._ Dwalin groaned as his padded ride went a sharp bump jarring every bone in his weary body but worse was his aching back. The pain from the never ending ache and the nausea of the swaying motion of the wagon were warring in which would be his undoing first.   
They had left the Iron Hills after a silent breakfast with Dain who barely spoke other than to tell them how sorry he was for what happened and that he'd decided not to remarry. Instead Dagny would become a concubine; it had been decided that duties of queen would be too much for her and he made it sound like it was a group decision which Dwalin secretly very much doubted. The sun had barely been over the edges of the mountains which meant at least to him that it wasn't quite mid-morning. He had settled into the cushioned bed of the wagon with Rosie snuggled in next to him and drifted back to sleep before they had even made it away from the gate.   
The spring sun was high and hot when he awoke to the burning pain back in his lower back, it radiated down into his hips. He had spent more time than he wanted to admit trying to think of the last time he had felt such a pain but nothing came to mind. All that was driven out as the nausea rose to twist his stomach in a knot.   
"Mum are you ok?" Rosie's little brow was pinched with worry as she looked up at him.   
"I"m fine, sweetling, just a little sore and my tummy is starting to bother me like before." he whispered before leaning his head back to try and breath away the urge to vomit.   
Her warm weight shifted and then disappeared as Rosie climbed into the front seat beside whoever was driving. It seemed no sooner had his daughter left then Tyra was climbing into the wagon eyeing him suspiciously. Strong but soft hands began to press on his belly which he now noticed felt like granite but when she reached behind him to press where his spine met his hip he couldn't stifle the cry of pain followed by a sigh of relief as strong fingers found hidden pressure points.   
"Just what I was expecting." she began to move the covers off of his bare legs.   
Panic was rising in him at she began to move his skirts up "What's were you expecting? What are you doing with my clothes? Shouldn't we talk about this first?" he hated how high his voice rose.  
He lifted his bottom so she could remove his small clothes as if on autopilot even though she hadn't answered him.   
"That's you're in labor." she answered bluntly.   
Dwalin pushed his skirt back down as he shook his head "No that's impossible I'm not due for what another week? We should be back in Erebor before I deliver!" _and back in my own body thank you very much!  
_Tyra scowled at him and pushed his skirt back up to his thighs "Why are you being so modest? You've done this before." she arched a brow at him "Now I NEED to check you just to make sure I'm correct."   
"Well yes I have but what do you mean che- oh sweet Yavanna!" Dwalin wasn't sure he had ever felt anything like what Tyra was doing and he was not sure he ever wanted to again. It felt as though she was trying to turn him into a hand puppet or trying to reach his tonsils as she wriggled her fingers in his vagina. While her hand was where he did not want it a strong pulse crushed his hips and he groaned with the pressure of it all.   
The relief he felt once she pulled her hand out of him was immense and he knew from the look on her face as she washed her hand that he was not going to like what she had to say.   
"You are definitely in labor. Have been for a while too I think. I'd say you only have a couple hours left. I'm going to get your husband and tell the King we need to stop soon." with that Tyra slipped out into the sunshine leaving him shaking and in pain.   
  
{"Are we really going to make him experience childbirth?" Mahal asked his wife who looked to be hiding a smirk behind her hand.   
"Looks like it" she quipped before dissolving into giggles.   
"Oh that's just cruel" Tulkas shook his head in sympathy.  
"Why? It's not like he's going to push the child out of that pin hole in his prick!" Nessa struggled to keep a straight face through that sentence before melting into an elegant laughing heap amongst the daisies. All the male Vala gathered sympathetically cupped their cock and balls and struggled to not grimace at the mental image that conjured.   
Varda floated up to watch Dwalin try to shift comfortably in the wagon finally ending up on hands and knees "Isn't that the position that they used to get pregnant?"   
"VARDA!" the group shouted.   
"What? We were all thinking it" she answered nonplussed.}  
  
Bluebell had been hoping that they would make it home before anything happened but per usual nothing goes as planned especially when babies are concerned. A thrill had shot through her when Tyra had told her Dwalin was in labor and a small part of her felt guilty for being relieved that he was going to experience the joys of giving birth instead of her.   
Kili had found a small sheltered glen and it seemed like forever for them to reach it.   
Thorin Yavanna bless him offered to keep Rosie occupied and sent Kili to survey the clearing. Tyra had parked the wagon away from the main camp a bit to give them some privacy and Bluebell knew she could never thank the midwife enough for it.   
  
There were many things she had been prepared for but opening the canvas covering the back of the wagon she had not expected to see Dwalin swaying on all fours groaning softly. Pain bright eyes looked relieved to see her as she rubbed a hand down his back and brushed curls from his forehead.   
"I am so happy to see you." he told her before groaning "why didn't you tell me this hurt like a son of a bitch."   
She grinned while kissing his forehead "I was really hoping things would be back to normal before this happened. Do you need anything?"   
"I know, I know I'm a stone headed idiot that is as insensitive as Thorin." he shuddered "Yes I want out of this fucking wagon"   
  
He seemed to breathe easier once his feet were on solid ground but she still kept her hands under his elbows for just in case. Small hands that she knew just how strong they were crushed her forearms as she could almost see the contraction roll down his body and didn't let up for more than a count of twenty.   
"Do you want Tyra?" she whispered close to his ear.   
He shook his head as they rode the pain together before letting out a sigh of relief "Not yet. I- I need to tell you something first."   
" _Cariad_ , I think this can wait. You're having a baby."  
Sweaty curls bounced as he shook his head "No _Thutrel_ it cannot. I need to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking you for granted...awwww shit here comes another one" he gritted his teeth and bent his knees "I'm sorry for forgetting you are a hobbit and I need to treat you as one... fuuuuck... I'm sorry I was callous to how you were feeling. I am so fucking sorry, Bluebell." he leaned his forehead against her as he bounced "I love you so damn much and I've done a shit job showing it."   
Emotions swirled around her as she held him up through the wave and her heart beat faster with each word of his apology. A low groan rolled from him and she just held him until it was over.   
_That contraction was much longer than the last one...  
_Dwalin looked up at her with familiar green eyes and she couldn't resist smiling down at him "You haven't called me that in years."   
He nodded and swallowed thickly "I know. I was a bastard."   
"Dwalin"  
He looked back up at her "I love you so damn much too. I accept you apology."   
Shock widened his eyes and she was about to take offense until a familiar sound of water spilling shut her mouth. A glance down showed both of their feet wet though thankfully hers were protected by boots.   
"Oooh Dwalin your waters just broke!" she gasped.   
His already high pitched voice went higher "WHAT! I apologized-shouldn't we be switching back? I don't want to do this!"   
A very familiar voice rode the wind around them _"Your apology was accepted by all but your child has other plans. You will switch back once the work is done."  
  
_"Well that's fantastic" Dwalin rolled his eyes before a new contraction shook his frame "Bluebeeelll why does it feel like I have to shit?"   
"TYRA!"   
  
  
Dwalin hadn't wanted to get back in the wagon but he also didn't want the men he commanded seeing his 'wife' give birth either and he did notice some of them creeping closer so back into the wagon it was. It felt as though he was a ball of pain and no matter what position he was in there was no relief. Once inside the wagon he had stripped down to a breast band and that was it.   
Laying down hurt the most so he had argued his way back to hands and knees. The urge to poo was still there while Bluebell and the midwife were encouraging him to push but he didn't want to.   
"Come on, sweetie. You need to push" Bluebell cajoled rubbing comforting hands down his thighs and back.   
"No! I don't wanna poop!" he roared as another pain rode him like it stole him.   
"You will not poop! It is the baby pushing down. If you push that will go away." Tyra informed him from the other side and placed a hand where he did not want it.   
A new pain took hold and he seriously felt as though he had eaten something bad as the urge to push back consumed him.   
Bluebell's sweet voice whispered in his ear "The sooner you push our baby out the sooner we can switch back."   
"I'll try" he whispered back.   
Pushing into the pain felt amazing but a new pain blossomed and he pulled away from it with a shouted "OUCH! FUCK ME!"   
"You're doing so good, honey! I can see the head!" Bluebell sounded breathless with excitement "Keep going!"   
"Hurts! I can't!" he whimpered  
The women were silent before Tyra said "Let's turn her on her side. That'll help with the shoulders."   
It was impressive how quickly they got him on his left side and Bluebell pulled his leg up to her shoulder. The burn returned and he tried to pull away from it but the position he was in seemed to aid in the stretching that was threatening to make him sob like a child.   
"Come on, _Cariad_. I can see hair! A few more pushes and he'll be here!" Bluebell's eyes were glistening and he wanted to say yes but the pain made him say no. She leaned down to where she knew a soft whisper would be heard by only him "I pushed your first born out on the fucking Door Step with Orcs and Goblins chasing us. You can push out this one in the back of a cushioned wagon with a trained midwife."   
All fight left him as he remembered Rosie's birth and with the next pain he bore down with it, rode the pain and made it his bitch. The pain turned scorching and he slapped at whoever was trying to take his hand until his fingertips touched something hot and wet.   
"Feel that? It's the head, one more push and you'll be done."   
So he pushed, he pushed harder than he had ever done anything before and right before he was ready to scream "fuck this" he felt something rush from him. The relief blew his mind and all thoughts of pain were gone when the cry of a newborn rang out.   
"You have a daughter!"   
  
{"Awwwww"   
Yavanna wiped a tear from her eye as they watched the midwife lay the baby on Dwalin's stomach.   
"When should we switch them back?" Mahal wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave a wet sniff.   
"Whenever you're ready."   
Vaire drifted up from her loom to smile down at the couple "I would wait a minute."  
Yavanna and Mahal shared a look "I think we can do it faster than that. Lets not torture the dwarf too much."} 

  
  
Dwalin thought his heart might burst as he looked down at his daughter; she was wrinkly and a little damp with a crown of black hair. He was besotted and could not believe that he had just pushed out a baby. Bluebell had kissed him, praised him and now they were just sitting there... waiting for something.  
  
A whirlwind whipped through the wagon pulling blankets down and taking a pillow with it.    
  
Bluebell blinked and no longer was she in Dwalin's body looking down at their sleepy daughter but she was naked, shivering and had the feeling that something new was about to happen. Despite feeling physically tired and drained she had never been so happy to be back in her hobbit body.  
It started as a twinge and grew to a new pain. When she mentioned it to Tyra, the midwife shrugged and responded with "oh that must be the afterbirth coming away."   
The pain grew and faded away but nothing else happened. When it swelled up again Bluebell knew something was amiss and loudly informed Tyra that something was wrong.  
Dwalin stilled beside her where he cuddled their dozing newborn "What is wrong? Bluebell what is happening?"   
Tyra began to massage her belly a concerned look creasing her smooth brow; Dwalin watched anxiously while he cuddled the infant to his bare chest, his tunic wrapped around the youngling.   
" _Mahal's_ Balls" the midwife swore as Bluebell panted through another wave of pain.   
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Dwalin demanded to know, an odd edge to his usually gruff voice.   
Tyra sat back and tugged her russet beard "I don't know how I missed it!" she muttered to herself before looking at the pair "Nothing is really wrong but there is another babe."   
" _Yavanna's_ tits twins!" Dwalin swore as another contraction took hold stealing Bluebell's voice away.   
  
Didn't seem like that long before Dwalin was having a sense of deja vu as he watched Tyra push Bluebell back to her side while positioning the hobbit's leg over her shoulder since he was busy and he could see the urge to push take hold of her. But this time he had the knowledge that she could do this and he didn't shy away from staying by her side. Pushing seemed to go much faster this time and he thought she was almost done until Tyra started frantically telling Bluebell to stop pushing.   
"Quickly lets get you on your hands and knees!"   
"Why?" she panted trying to not push anymore. Dwalin had the urge to look between Bluebell's legs but wasn't sure he wanted to.    
"Baby is coming out arse first and it would be easier to deliver her on your hands and knees."   
Dwalin caught himself against the side of the wagon "Ass first? That's bad isn't it? I've heard stories..."  
Tyra fixed him with eyes that looked like molten copper "None of that now! I have delivered many breech babes."  
He leaned close to the female dwarf and spoke softly " **and how many survived? How many mothers lived?"**  
The midwife paled under her red beard before shaking her head **"That was during the Wandering Years! Bluebell is not like that. She's healthy and young. Everything will be fine!"**    
" **I'm trusting you to take care of my wife and child."  
** Tyra's eyes were wide as she looked up at him **"I swear by Mahal and Yavanna they will both be fine."  
**  
Bluebell tried to get to her hands and knees while her husband and the midwife muttered something between them in khuzdul. At a different time she'd be irritated by them having a private conversation but the urge to push was getting unbearable. She only made it to half crouching half leaning against the wall of the wagon when Tyra instructed her to pant through the contraction.   
She knew she should but instinct won out and she bore down. This time the burn was different and instead of a short burst of relief the pain just carried on. Sounds rolled from her that she couldn't recall having ever made nor had Dwalin made before the switch. She lifted herself higher against the side of the wagon and peered down past her deflating belly to see the tiny bum emerging from between her legs.   
"Stop pushing Bluebell and help me move you." Tyra ordered moving as though to touch her.   
Another contraction sank it's teeth in and she shook her head as she pushed with it "Can't stop! Don't you dare touch me" she growled.  
  
Dwalin couldn't believe how fierce Bluebell looked in that instant. She was magnificent as she worked harder than he had dreamed to bring this child into the world. His wife ran a hand down between her legs to rub their child's body dangling from her own as she roared in pain. He was transfixed, mesmerized even as she continued to bear down and the tiny bum turned into a belly with legs still trapped in the mother's body.   
Bluebell didn't shy from the pain, she didn't cry or yell that she couldn't do it and in that moment he knew that Mahal had made the right decision making him a male. He knew he had not looked like this when he had to push out the first child and he thanked Yavanna that no one saw it but the midwife and Bluebell.   
  
{"I think he just learned a bonus lesson!" Yavanna clapped her hands happily, smiling up at Mahal.   
The smith Valar nodded "Aye it would seem that he will be one of the few that has a better understanding of the fairer sex."   
Varda turned to Vaire with ghost of a frown on her fair face "Will they be alright? Will the child survive?"   
Vaire nodded with a trace of a smile on her lips as she worked at her loom "Oh yes. This just came about to show Dwalin the true strength that females possess." }  
  
The baby slid from her body and she yelped at the sting as one leg came free and then the other. There was a break in the pain then and she looked up to find Dwalin staring at her with a strange light in his eyes. Her heart ached at the sight of him cuddling the eldest twin like he hadn't been able to do with Rosie. Tyra chose then to speak ruining the spell and Bluebell seriously considered throwing something at the female dwarf.   
"Alright I need you to push harder than you ever have to deliver her head and you'll be done."   
She could feel the pressure building and she knew exactly what to do as she growled "Oh will you just shut up!"   
Rising to tiptoes she stood free from the support of the wall and she wrapped herself in the feeling of love for her family as she bore down while lifting the baby's body towards her belly.   
The baby came free with the sound of suction breaking and she couldn't help sagging back to where she had been propped up, relief flooding her so intensely she felt as though she was floating while holding the screaming baby to her chest.   
  
Dwalin looked bewildered at first and then looked at her with tears in his eyes "holy shit Bluebell you did it."   
  
Dwalin was never so happy to have a penis again. The relief he felt after giving birth paled in comparison to being back in his body again. He could feel the burn of stitches on his thigh, the wind across his bald head, and it felt amazing. A soft groan from Bluebell jerked him from retrospection at the thought there could be a third baby but instead he saw that it was the bloody 'afterbirth' Tyra had mentioned.   
Bluebell looked tired but as relieved as he was to be back in her body, even as sore and bloody as he had left it. He gently placed the daughter he held by her twin and bumped foreheads with Bluebell. They shared a breath and he felt whole on a new level he hadn't expected.   
"Thank you, _Thutrel_ " he whispered letting emotion crack his voice and a tear slipped from his eye.   
"For what? You did the work" she whispered back.   
A wet laugh slipped from him "Are you kidding? I had the easy part compared to what you just did."   
There were tears on her cheeks as she looked up at him with eyes glowing "Alright I'll agree to that."   
He clapped his hands "YES! I finally won one."   
Bluebell grinned wickedly up at him while the babies nursed "Oh yes but you lost the bet."   
He stilled mind racing to recall what bet and then it hit him like a ton of bricks: the garden bet.   
"Oh bollocks you're right!" he groaned kissing her damp brow.   
"Told you so" she sang softly "Now go boast to Thorin that you have two new daughters while we take a nap."   
  
  


The celebration that night was subdued since they had not packed with a big feast in mind but the rest of the trip was finished with everyone smiling. Kili surprised them all by having the forethought to send ahead a crow to alert the Mountain to the arrival of two new dwobbits.   
It was even more of a shock to Erebor when they learned that the Captain of the Guard and his wife had been blessed with twin daughters! Bluebell had never thought to see such feasting nor so many well wishers. The dwarrowdams of the mountain kingdom flocked to visit her bringing lovely handmade clothes, diapers, and food.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with my ending but I couldn't think of anything to add. So brace yourselves for a possible epilogue.  
> I enjoyed researching the births as I prepare for my own come spring.  
> While writing this I have learned that I am expecting my 3rd daughter come mid May and my husband and I are overjoyed <3
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I found a reddit post that thought it would take 2-3 weeks for Dain to get his troops from the Iron Hills to Erebor. I know that a small group of dwarves and 1 Hobbit should go faster but then I factored in snow fall and such. I decided that 3 weeks in the winter made sense. No one wants to travel that late in pregnancy unless you absolutely have to. I went to KY from WI in a van when I was 6 months along. No fun whatsoever between having to pee all the time, motion sickness, and truck stop food.


End file.
